A communication system operates to provide for the communication of data. Data is communicated during operation of the communication system between communication stations that are interconnected by way of a communication channel. At least one communication station forms a sending station that sends data upon the communication channel, and at least another of the communication stations forms a receiving station that receives the data communicated upon the communication channel.
Many different types of communication systems have been developed, deployed, and used by way of which to communicate data between communication stations. Different types of communication systems exhibit different communication capabilities, permitting different types of communication services to be effectuated by way of the different types of communication systems. As advancements in technologies permit, improvements to existing communication systems are made and new communication systems are developed and deployed. As technological advancements shall likely continue in the future, new and improved communication systems, incorporating new technologies, shall likely continue to be developed and deployed.
A radio communication system is an exemplary type of communication system. A radio communication system utilizes radio channels to form communication channels that interconnect the sending and receiving stations between which data is communicated. Radio channels are defined upon radio links, portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. When radio channels are utilized by way of which to communicate data, communications are effectuable between communication stations positioned at locations between which wireline connections cannot be formed.
Because a wireline is not required to interconnect the communication stations, communications are effectuable between communication stations positioned at locations at which interconnection by way of a wireline connection would be unfeasible. Communications by way of a radio communication system are thereby sometimes effectuable when communications by way of a wireline communication system would not be possible. Additionally, a radio communication system is amenable for implementation as a mobile communication system in which one or more of the communication stations between which data is communicated is permitted mobility. Communication stations of a wireline communication system, in contrast, are of limited mobility capabilities due to the need to utilize the wireline connection.
A cellular communication system is a type of radio communication system. Telephonic communication of both voice and data is provided by way of a cellular communication system. Network infrastructures of cellular communication systems have been deployed to encompass significant portions of the populated areas of the world. A user typically communicates by way of a cellular communication system through the use of a mobile node. A mobile node is, e.g., a portable radio transceiver, typically of dimensions permitting its carriage by the user. The network infrastructure of the cellular communication system includes a plurality of spaced-apart fixed-site transceivers, referred to as base transceiver stations. The base transceiver stations each define coverage areas. And, a mobile node typically communicates with a base transceiver station in whose coverage area that the mobile node is positioned. If a mobile node is moved, subsequently to be positioned within the coverage area of another base transceiver station, a communication hand-off is performed to permit continued communications with the mobile node.
While first-installed cellular communication systems generally utilize analog communication technologies, successor-generation cellular communication systems make use of digital communication techniques and, increasingly, provide for packet-based communications.
A wireless local area network (WLAN) is also a type of radio communication system. While a wireless local area network is a radio-extension of a local area network, a wireless local area network exhibits some characteristics that are analogous to those of cellular communication systems. That is to say, a wireless local area network also typically includes a network part having a plurality of fixed-site transceivers, each of which defines a coverage area. And, mobile nodes, operable in a wireless local area network, typically communicate with a fixed-site transceiver, sometimes referred to as an access point, of the wireless local area network when the mobile node is positioned within the coverage area of the access point.
Mobile nodes have been constructed to permit their operation to communicate in both a wireless local area network and to communicate in a cellular communication system, such as a cellular communication system operable pursuant to a cdma2000 operating specification. Interworking arrangements have been proposed to facilitate interworking, e.g., inter-adaptability of the separate wireless local area network and cellular networks to permit a mobile node to communicate by way of either of the networks and to switch therebetween.
For instance, proposals have been set forth by which to facilitate mobile-node selection of through which of the networks that the mobile node shall communicate. However, existing proposals generally do not provide for network selection from all of the operating modes and states in which a mobile node might be operated when the selection must be made.
If an improved manner by which to perform such selection could be provided to a mobile node, improved interworking operation would be permitted.
It is in light of this background information related to interworking arrangements in a multi-network radio communication system that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.